1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer system networks, and more particularly to networked personal computer systems. Still more particularly, this application relates to the use of Universal Serial Bus based communications for computer networking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer networking is, and has been for some years, common in, the industry. The ability to connect many computer systems in a network, whether as server/client or peer-to-peer, has become an indispensable tool to business, and has recently begun to enter users"" homes. To make computer networking available to as many people as possible, it is desirable to make these networks as easy to set up and operate as possible.
Current networking equipment generally consists of a network interface card (NIC), which is installed in each computer system, then connected to other computer systems. Even the installation of the NIC is beyond the abilities of most computer users, since it generally entails actually opening the computer system chassis and physically installing the NIC on the system board.
Each NIC must then be connected either to a network hub, which allows many systems to be networked in a xe2x80x9chub and spokexe2x80x9d arrangement, or directly to one or more other systems in a daisy-chain arrangement. Each system must then be configured to communicate with each other system, using appropriate operating-system drivers. Other equipment, such as a printer, may then be attached to the network, and shared between the computer systems on that network.
Because of the relative complexity of setting up a computer network, it is beyond the ability of most individuals or small businesses, unless they are willing and able to take on the cost of hiring a technician to do the installation. It would therefore be desirable to achieve a means of networking computer systems and equipment that is as easy as possible.
The Universal Serial Bus (USB) specification describes a cable bus that supports data exchange between a host computer and a wide range of simultaneously accessible peripherals. The bus allows peripherals to be attached, configured, used, and detached while the host and other peripherals are in operation; i.e., the peripherals are xe2x80x9chot swappable.xe2x80x9d Because most personal computer systems now include an installed USB port, users are able to simply plug in any number of peripherals to the host computer system, allowing a wide range of devices to be easily attached and detached.
The host computer system is the system where the-USB Host Controller is installed. This includes the host hardware platform (CPU, bus, etc.) and the operating system in use; this is generally the only actual computer system present, with all other attached USB devices being either USB hubs or peripheral devices for that computer system. It is important to note that the USB specification, available at http://www.usb.org and hereby incorporated by reference, requires that only one host be present in any USB system.
A USB system has three primary types of devices, the USB host, described above; one or more USB devices, such as printers, scanners, and modems; and the USB interconnect, which is the manner in which USB devices are connected to and communicate with the host. The interconnect includes the Bus Topology, the Inter-layer Relationships, Data Flow Models, and the USB Schedule. The details of the interconnect, and device and host requirements, may be found in the USB specification, and is not of concern to the average user.
Because of the ease of using USB connections and devices for the average user, it is a preferred means of implementing many communications between computer systems and devices. Since the USB specification requires that there is only one USB host in any system, however, USB has not been available for use in networking multiple computer systems. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a means for combining the ease-of-use of a USB system into a computer networking system, to provide an improved computer networking system that is technically accessible to most users.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved computer system network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for personal computer networking.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved system and method for personal computer networking utilizing Universal Serial Bus based communications.
There is therefore provided a system and method for providing network communications between personal computer systems using USB communications. The disclosed USB networking hub allows multiple hosts to exist in a USB-based network. The networking hub includes an integrated virtual network adapter, which provides for communications among and between multiple hosts.
The above as well as additional objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.